


pretty young things

by andnowforyaya



Series: camera boy [9]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Aromantic, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub Play, Genderplay, Lingerie, M/M, Sex Work, Spanking, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s never worn this sort of thing before. Sure, he’s thought about it, but no one he’s been with has ever suggested it or wanted it, so it’s never been a big deal. He can get behind it, though. Especially if it pleases Himchan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty young things

Daehyun knocks his way into the bathroom of Himchan’s hotel room and puts his back pack and the little bag Himchan had gotten from the department store onto the counter. The bathroom itself seems bigger than his bedroom in he and Youngjae’s shared apartment. Neutral marble covers the floor and part of the walls, and everything inside is gleaming and white. There’s a shower _and_  a tub, and the vanity wall above the sink has a series of inlaid glass shelves filled with products.

Daehyun reaches for one tube and takes it in hand, squinting at the French on the label. Something about cream. He flips open the cap and sniffs at it, and a burst of lavender hits his senses. He sets that one aside, puts both hands on the counter, and breathes in deep.

The wine they’d shared over dinner had warmed him from the inside-out, and now he was feeling languid and loose, and he wasn’t sure if that was dangerous or a blessing. Himchan is in the giant suite right now, probably undressing, setting up. Daehyun shivers at the thought, and takes a good look at himself in the mirror.

His cheeks are rosy and his lips red and bitten. The elevator ride up to Himchan’s suite hadn’t gone as smoothly as expected. Daehyun grins, remembering the scandalized looks on an older couple’s face when they entered the elevator only to find Himchan pressing Daehyun into one mirrored corner, sucking on his neck with Daehyun’s hand down Himchan’s pants.

He runs the tap and wets his fingers and smooths down fly-aways of his hair, and then he leans over and lets the water trickle into his mouth, gurgling and spitting, the water cool and refreshing.

The little bag sits next to his black back pack, dainty and small. He reaches in, digging through the tissue paper, and draws out what Himchan had gotten for him.

The material is soft and sheer, icy white with a pattern of dots set over the fabric, and when he lays it in his hands the fabric swishes over itself and falls back into the bag. He draws it out again, this time reaching further to see if there is anything else, and resurfaces with two items: a pair of silk panties and the chemise.

Quickly, he strips off his jeans and shirt and briefs, and then he stands there, the cool air making the little hairs on his arms tingle, considering the lingerie.

He’s never worn this sort of thing before. Sure, he’s thought about it, but no one he’s been with has ever suggested it or wanted it, so it’s never been a big deal. He can get behind it, though. Especially if it pleases Himchan.

A shiver lances through him again at that thought. Himchan has treated him so well over the past few hours. Not only showering him with gifts, but inquiring after his school work and family, his friends, his interests. He even cut up Daehyun’s steak for him at dinner.

Daehyun _wants_  to please him.

Slowly, he steps into the panties and pulls them up. They sit snug against his hips and feel so smooth against his skin. White cheekies made of silk - simple. The material makes it easy to see the outline of his cock.

The chemise is next. It’s just like a tank, and Daehyun pulls it over his head, silently congratulating himself for remembering to shave a night ago, because he’s not sure how Himchan would feel about a dude wearing a chemise with hair in his pits. When he puts it on, it feels funny.

He looks at himself in the mirror. He feels - not _girly_ , not really - but, soft, light. Maybe a little sexy.

He smirks, licks his lips. Okay, pretty sexy.

The chemise has thin white straps that look constantly on the verge of slipping from his shoulders, and the neckline is low, dipping into a point. From that point the fabric of the chemise splits, a long, faintly ruffled slit running from it down the front, so that if he spins, the fabric flies out in a circle around him. (He totally spins). 

He digs into his back pack then, and finds the little bag he packed with make up in it. He’s not an expert, but again he knows Himchan likes this sort of thing, so he gets to work lining his eyes a little darker, and putting soft pink gloss onto his lips. When he’s done he takes the lavender cream and rubs it into the sides of his neck.

He steps back, cocks his hip to the side, and frowns. It’s just - it’s so _different_  and he doesn’t know how he’s supposed to feel about it and he supposes he looks all right, but he’s not sure and his arms might be too muscular for the chemise for him to really pull it off.

A knock on the door, and Daehyun jumps, squeaking.

“You okay in there?” Himchan asks him.

“Yeah,” Daehyun calls back. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah.”

The door opens. A soft gasp.

He glances over at Himchan with arms crossed over his chest, bottom lip drawn between his teeth, and tries to stop jiggling his knee.

Himchan is frozen. Then, he’s nodding. “Oh, Daehyun,” he breathes, holding out his hand. He’s halfway undressed, in red briefs and his dress shirt unbuttoned. “Come here. Let me look at you.”

Daehyun takes his hand, and Himchan rubs his thumb in circles over the back of it, drawing Daehyun out of the bathroom until they are standing in the bedroom. The lights are dimmed and the bed is huge, and the covers look inviting.

“Beautiful,” Himchan whispers, and Daehyun blushes, ducking his head, as Himchan turns him in a slow circle. “I picked the right things,” he praises himself. “How do you feel?”

“Weird,” Daehyun admits, even as Himchan is stepping forward and dipping his face into Daehyun’s neck, inhaling deeply, his arms coming around to circle Daehyun’s tiny waist. “I don’t know - if it suits me?”

“It suits you,” Himchan promises. “But if it gets too weird, if you want to stop, you let me know, got it?”

Daehyun nods, meekly, feeling the vibrations of Himchan’s words against his neck travel through his body to his toes. Himchan presses his lips against his throat, and sucks.

“ _Oh_ ,” Daehyun exhales, using his hands to urge Himchan harder.

Himchan obliges, sucking and kissing and biting his way up Daehyun’s throat and jawline to his lips, where he kisses him fully, and pulls back, laughing.

“Strawberry?” Himchan teases.

“Thought you’d like it,” Daehyun mumbles.

“I like it. Good choice,” and a jolt of pleasure runs through Daehyun, makes him clutch harder at Himchan’s shoulders before sliding off the older man's shirt and leaving it in a pile on the floor. Himchan steps out of his briefs, shameless, and pushes Daehyun back onto the bed hard enough that Daehyun bounces, landing on his elbows, spreading his legs after.

Himchan’s body is not much larger than Daehyun’s but there is a proportion and presence to it that demands attention. Himchan is physical - he takes up space, demands it; Daehyun merely fits himself into the space leftover. Himchan crawls onto the bed between Daehyun’s legs, and slots his body above Daehyun’s, and kisses him again.

He kisses like he knows what his partner wants, and in turn, Daehyun starts believing it. He opens his mouth and Himchan pushes his tongue into it as he rocks against him, and slowly shoves them closer to the head of the bed. He bites at Daehyun’s lips, drawing out sounds from Daehyun’s throat and swallowing them down, laughing.

“Oppa,” Daehyun groans, feeling himself stir, and then Himchan pulls him up and rearranges their bodies, so that Himchan is sitting against the headboard and Daehyun is straddling his hips, his weight on his knees as Himchan grasps his hips and lifts him up and palms his ass over his panties, the silk luxurious against his skin.

They kiss like that - unhurried, Himchan’s hands kneading Daehyun’s ass and his fingers dipping under the elastic of the panties, teasing down his crack - until Daehyun is whining into Himchan’s mouth, his dick hard, and Himchan reaches up, and takes him by his hair.

It stings, and tears jump into Daehyun’s eyes as he whimpers, but after the initial shock Himchan loosens his grip, and guides Daehyun’s head down and down and down, until he has to scoot back a little to make room, and then he is wrapping his lips around the head of Himchan’s cock.

“So pretty,” Himchan murmurs, as Daehyun licks around the head, tasting Himchan for the first time, his tongue playing with the slit. “Just like a girl,” Himchan says, and he takes Daehyun by the back of the head and pushes him forward, onto his dick, his eyes dark as Daehyun looks up him from underneath his lashes.

His cock nudges the back of his throat, and Daehyun gags, pulling up a bit, and Himchan lets him. They do this again, and again, until Daehyun stops gagging, and just when Daehyun is about to let Himchan push down his throat, Himchan pulls him up, tapping him on the ass as Daehyun straddles him.

“How do you feel now?” Himchan asks him.

Daehyun burns with his whole body. He’d liked it when Himchan called him pretty. He wriggles his fingers over Himchan’s shoulder, unsure how he wants him to answer. “Good,” he says, blushing. “Oppa makes me feel good,” and the way Himchan’s gaze turns predatory makes him shudder, arousal lancing through him again. He doesn’t just want to please Himchan, he wants to show Himchan he _owns_  Daehyun.

“Do you want to come?” Himchan whispers.

Daehyun nods.

“Not yet,” Himchan says, and Daehyun groans. He’s hard and sensitive and can barely keep himself from rubbing off in Himchan’s lap, but he will try.

“You’re so dirty,” Himchan continues. His hands come around again to grasp the meat of Daehyun’s ass, and he spreads Daehyun’s cheeks beneath the panties, and Daehyun gasps, catching himself on Himchan’s shoulders.

“Yeah,” Daehyun breathes, pushing back onto Himchan’s hands. “I am.”

“You dirtied up the panties oppa just bought for you.”

Daehyun looks down at his dick straining against the silk, at Himchan’s dick long and reddened and so close, and wants to cry. It’s beautiful. He wants it inside of him.

There’s a wet, translucent spot on the panties that is spreading from his dick leaking pre-cum, and Daehyun sighs, trembling above Himchan. He says with a small voice, “I - I’m sorry, oppa. I’m just - so wet.”

Himchan cups him, and Daehyun swallows a cry. He felt like Himchan had lit up every single one of his nerves. Then, Himchan begins to massage him through the material, bringing their faces close again. “You really are just like a girl,” Himchan breathes reverently into Daehyun’s ear. He bites on the lobe, sucks it between his teeth, and then he works his way to Daehyun’s mouth, saying between kisses, “Can you - hold on - like a good girl. Oppa will make it so good for you. Can you do that?”

Daehyun’s entire body is alight. He would do anything for Himchan to put him out. “Yeah,” he gasps, against Himchan’s mouth. “Yeah. Yes. I can be good.”

Himchan strokes him through the fabric. He says, “Not until I say so,” and Daehyun groans, breathing hard through his teeth, as Himchan rubs him and plays with him and he has to break away from the kiss, has to duck his head into Himchan’s neck and sink his teeth into the juncture, to ground himself, to keep himself from pumping his hips and seeking release.

His body is a fever.

Himchan stops.

“ _Please_ ,” Daehyun begs, face wet. “Please let me come.”

“Good girl,” Himchan says. “Asking. You’re holding up so well. Not yet.”

Daehyun’s toes curl under the praise, but shame floods him again, because he loves it.

On the bedside table there’s a jar of lube. Himchan dips his fingers into it and Daehyun shivers, anticipating, breath hitching when Himchan slides his panties down just a fraction, and swirls a finger around the pucker of his hole.

“ _Oppa_ ,” he whines, feeling small and delicate, like Himchan is the one keeping him from shattering into a million pieces.

“Shh,” Himchan soothes, and works him open.

He isn’t sure how long they stay like that, Himchan playing with him, stretching him, fingers brushing over his nerves and around his rim, but he loses himself counting Himchan’s eyelashes, and then he loses himself willing his heart to keep time with Himchan’s pulse, his forehead pressed to Himchan’s collarbone, as Himchan continues to play, and Daehyun cannot close his mouth, is panting, is shivering, his whole existence dwindled down to Himchan’s fingers teasing him apart and withholding permission.

“Oppa,” Daehyun is whispering, over and over. “Oppa, please. Please, please, please.”

“You’re so loose,” Himchan says, groaning. “You’re so loose I could just slip right in.”

“If you want to,” Daehyun begs. “If you want to.”

“You’d let me do anything right now,” Himchan says.

“Yeah,” Daehyun says, pushing back on Himchan’s fingers. His entire body is buzzing. He feels like he’s floating.

“But what I want you do to is: I’m going to pull out my fingers. And you’re going to take off your panties and sit on my dick. And you’re going to come.”

“Okay,” Daehyun manages, stomach clenching. “Okay, okay, yes.”

Himchan pulls his fingers out and Daehyun sighs. He’s so empty. He thinks he hears the sound of a packet being opened, and Himchan groaning, and then a moment later Himchan is grasping him by his shoulders, guiding him up, making him stand on shaky legs to step out of his panties, and he all but collapses back down, and Daehyun has only enough frame of mind to arrange himself over Himchan’s dick, and his eyes rolls back and his lashes flutter against his cheeks when he sits down onto it, and Himchan fills him up, spreads him open, and then electricity shoots through him and his body convulses and he’s coming as he sinks down further, crying out as Himchan splits him in two.

Himchan milks him, pumping his dick until he is spent and heaving, come painting their chests.

“That was good,” Himchan is cooing, drawing Daehyun close again to fit him against his chest. “That was so good.” He pets his hair. Himchan shifts his hips, and his dick moves inside of Daehyun.

“Show me how good you can be, Daehyun,” so Daehyun starts to move. Up and down, grinding his hips in little circles. Himchan is hard inside of him and that is all that matters. The chemise flutters around him. He feels pretty. He feels good. He’s so thankful.

Himchan groans and his fingers drag up and down Daehyun’s thighs, slide forward every few times Daehyun bounces on his dick to give Daehyun a quick pump, drawing him back to fullness. He lets Daehyun ride him until Daehyun is panting again, sweat dripping from his temples, and then he rolls them both over so that Daehyun is on his back, and slips out of him, careful and slow.

Daehyun almost thrashes, almost throws his head back and cries. He’s empty and alone and desperate, and Himchan is _right there_.

But he does neither of those things. Somehow, he knows Himchan does not want him to do that; somehow, he knows Himchan expects him to fan his knees apart, because he wants to see, even if tears are gathering at the corners of Daehyun’s eyes and spilling over, ruining his eyeliner.

The chemise feathers out around him. Against the covers and the lingerie, he feels slick and worn and easy.

Himchan says, “God, you’re so pretty.”

Daehyun arches his back against the covers, feeling the cool fabric warm quickly under him. He hums, vibrating under the praise.

“But you dirtied up those panties I just bought for you. You really should be punished for that.”

Daehyun nods, agreeable. Anything will do. Anything for oppa. Anything to be filled up again.

So Himchan lifts him up by the ass, and then he takes Daehyun’s ankles in one strong grip, and pushes his legs over his head.

His chest constricts. Lube drips down his crack. Himchan spanks him on the back of his right thigh, sharp and quick, and Daehyun cries out at the unexpected pain.

“Oppa, what are you--?” Himchan spanks him again, and this time the pain burns through him, quick like electricity, and his dick jumps against his stomach. “ _Ah_.”

Himchan drops his ankles and Daehyun’s legs fall to the mattress. “Get on your stomach,” Himchan says, gruff.

Daehyun rushes to do as asked, rolling over and propping himself up on his elbows, and then Himchan arranges him, pushing up and forcing down, until his ass is in the air and his chest is pressed into the mattress and his face turned to the side.

Himchan spreads Daehyun’s knees further apart. It stretches out his cheeks and he can feel his hole winking in the air, and he shudders.

Himchan is beside him. He places a gentle hand on Daehyun’s shoulder, and with the other, he kneads Daehyun’s lower back muscles, drifting lower and lower and lower. His fingers brush over Daehyun’s wet hole and Daehyun twitches, gasping.

Himchan’s hand comes down on his skin like a brand, and he knows he’s going to be red there immediately, and he chokes on the sweet pain.

“Why are you getting spanked right now?” Himchan asks him, deceptively calm. But he is breathing hard through his nose, and his fingers are now digging into Daehyun’s shoulders.

“I messed up oppa’s present,” Daehyun whispers, bracing himself for the next hit.

When it comes, it seems gentler, and his dick takes interest.

“What did you do?”

“I made my panties all dirty,” Daehyun whispers next, hiding his face now. Himchan spanks him again, light, and grabs on, massaging the muscle. He feels fingers rub again over his hole, and he moans.

“Why?”

Daehyun doesn’t answer. He doesn’t know how to answer. He takes too long and Himchan slaps him again, his the skin of his ass burning now, and he groans. “I don’t know. I’m dirty. I’m _dirty_.”

Himchan’s hand rubs lightly over his flaming skin, soothing, and he croons, “It’s okay. That’s right. It’s okay. Shh, shh, shh.”

And it takes a moment for Daehyun to realize that he is crying. That he is shaking and whimpering and there are tears streaming down his face and staining the covers. Oh, he’s dirtied up the covers, too.

Himchan is whispering at him but Daehyun cannot hear him. All he wants is for oppa to fill him up again. He wants to be good. He wants oppa to show him that he was.

“Please,” he whispers, rubbing his face into the covers. “Please fuck me. Please, oppa. I was good, right?”

“You were good,” Himchan assures him. “You were so good. So beautiful. You want me to fuck you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Daehyun begs.

It’s easy, the slick slide of Himchan’s dick into him. It’s like Daehyun is made for it, for Himchan to plunge deep and thorough, for Himchan to scratch at his chest, leaving red marks in his wake. Daehyun comes when Himchan does, blissed out and shaking and in a white space, face wet and come flaking off his skin, and when Himchan pulls out of him he chokes on a sob.

It was so good. He was so good.

Himchan curls up beside him, smoothing his hair back from his face, wiping his thumb gently under Daehyun’s eyes. “Daehyun,” he’s whispering. “Daehyun, it’s okay. It’s okay.”

Daehyun clings to him, wraps his arms around Himchan’s neck and buries his face in his chest, and they are sticky and spent and he’s exhausted, but he doesn’t want to move from this place, beside oppa. “I was good, right? A good girl. A good whatever.”

“You were,” Himchan says, brushing his fingers through Daehyun’s hair. “You were. So good. And now that’s enough.”

Himchan withdraws himself from Daehyun’s hold, frowning when Daehyun simply hugs his arms to his chest when he is gone, but he returns with a towel and a bowl of warm water, and wipes at Daehyun’s face, his neck, his arms, between his legs.

“Would you like to take a shower?” Himchan asks him.

Daehyun shakes his head.

“Would you like to take one in the morning, then?”

Daehyun looks up at him, at Himchan’s beautiful, concerned face, and he nods. Himchan makes them remove the top cover on the huge bed before they fall asleep together, nestled close.

.

In the morning it is stuffy and hot and Daehyun groans, wriggling out from under Himchan’s sleep-heavy arm and sitting up, wincing when his ass protests.

He looks around. The room is huge and fashionable and empty, and he sees a single suitcase by the bed that he hadn’t seen last night.

Himchan reaches over and lays a hand on Daehyun’s waist. “Good morning,” he says.

“Good morning.”

“How are you feeling?”

Himchan sits up, too. His hair is a mess and his eyes squinting to adjust. Daehyun reaches forward and wipes away a spot of drool at the corner of Himchan’s mouth, smiling.

“Great,” he says, truthfully.

“You were great last night,” Himchan says. He cards his fingers through Daehyun’s hair. “I wish I could take you with me to Europe. You’d love it. Though, let’s be honest, you probably wouldn’t be able to see much of it.”

“I’d love to go to Europe,” Daehyun whispers, hesitating.

“But…?” Himchan prompts. His eyes are knowing.

“But I’ve got - school. And stuff.”

“And stuff,” Himchan repeats, shaking his head, though he is smiling, too. “Listen - I have a flight to catch, but I have the room for the rest of the day, so you can take your time getting out the door. And you were great. That was fun. Was it fun for you?”

“Yeah,” Daehyun says readily, blushing, remembering how he’d clung to Himchan last night, after. “It was.”

Himchan leans forward and kisses him. It’s sweet.

.

He passes by a Japanese market on the way home. On a whim, he goes in and comes out with a few of those small packaged cheesecakes that Youngjae likes so much, and then continues on his way.

He smells their apartment before he even steps out into their hallway - There is something spicy and pungent and aromatic cooking, and he could bet a million bucks that Youngjae is making ramen again, at their stove.

The keys stick when he tries to open the door. He jiggles the lock, and then the door swings open, and it is. It’s Youngjae making ramen and cracking an egg into the pot, and he turns to look at Daehyun as he enters, and smiles at him.

“Oh, you came back,” Youngjae says as a greeting.

“Don’t sound so disappointed,” Daehyun says. He shuffles over to the stove, leaving the bags from yesterday's shopping in the hall and putting the smaller one from the Japanese market onto the counter, and wraps his arms around Youngjae from behind, smiling when Youngjae taps his fingers against Daehyun’s hands before turning his attention back to the noodles.

“I wasn’t sure you would,” Youngjae mumbles.

“Of course I would. I live here.”

“Oh,” Youngjae says again. There’s color on his cheeks. “Well, I didn’t know if, like, Himchan offered to buy you an apartment or something. Or, like, offered to jet you off somewhere--”

“He did.” He turns off the burner and Youngjae spins to face him, and they step into each other’s space in the kitchen, and Youngjae’s eyes are dark and wonderful, and his lips are chapped. “He did, but I live here, and you live here, and I’m not going anywhere with Himchan.”

“Because the rent is cheap, right?”

“Because I love you,” Daehyun says, frowning. “I thought we talked about this.”

“Oh,” Youngjae says. It seems to be all he’s able to say. “Oh, um.” He’s blushing furiously, so Daehyun tilts his chin up and kisses him, and Youngjae stops stammering.

.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. For those who have stuck through this series, thank you. For those just dropping by, thank you. It's been quite a ride and I had a lot of fun, and I hope you did, too!
> 
> -Yaya
> 
> p.s. [what inspired the chemise](http://www1.bloomingdales.com/shop/product/cosabella-bloom-babydoll?ID=981695&CategoryID=19556#fn=spp%3D78%26ppp%3D96%26sp%3D1%26rid%3D25%26spc%3D114%20items%20in%20Chemises)
> 
>  
> 
> [writing](andnowforyaya.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/andnowforyaya)


End file.
